John “Pheonix” Hessingstock
Pheonix is an ex-star of the current up and running, and 1up's first E-fed, OUW. He has only been a part of OUW for a very short while. During his time however, he has managed to accomplish what took his brother Scorpion 11 months to do, capture the OUW Intercontinental Championship. Personal Info Age: 24 Blood Type: AB Positive Skin Type: White (European) Eye Color: Red Contact Lenses, Naturally brown Hair: Dark brown, past shoulder length, straightened. Family * Parents : Lisa Hessingstock and Jack Hessingstock (Both deceased) * Siblings : Samuel “Scorpion” Hessingstock, Kym Hessingstock (Half-sister) *''' In-law's''' : Rachel Hessingstock Home Background Pheonix is brother to Samuel “Scorpion” Hessingstock, a former OUW star, who was on his way to reaching the top. However, this didn't mean Samuel and John would get along. In his early years, at the age of 8, Pheonix was torn to go live with his mother, who he disliked, while Samuel was to live with his father, who he loved. This was hard for John, and so he grew up with a natural hatred for Samuel. Other Wrestling Leagues Pheonix has wrestled for one other minor company before joining OUW. He joined this company at the age of 16, and left having won the main title twice, at the age of 23 to tend to his sick mother. OUW * OUW Intercontinental Champion OUW BIO John (Pheonix) was recruited to OUW on July 30, 2006, but didn't wrestle in the ring until the 6th of August the same year. He is new to the company, but began making an impact, winning an IC title match against one of the most influential OUW members, Chris “Coz” Zernskie. Since that day, he's created quite a stir, by being involved with Arthur Adams departure from OUW. Pheonix began by attacking Rachel, the wife of OUW's Scorpion, only to be hounded by Scorpion upon his return. This was a shock to Pheonix, and the two battled in some amazing matches. At Genesis, Pheonix met with Scorpion in a first and only time match, a Triple Chance match. The rules of the match were that there would be three items which would have to be used before pinning your opponent. The OUW Intercontinental Championship was on the line, and hung from a chain in the center of the ring during this match, while two scaffolds were attached to two turnbuckles, holding two other items, an L-shaped pipe and Scorpion's trademark Chisel. Scorpion came out on top in this match, winning the title from Pheonix. Pheonix couldn't forgive this, and cashed in his rematch clause for the Intercontinental title the following week as Crow cashed in his #1 contendership clause. The 3 battled for some time, and Crow came out on top, winning the title. After the shocking return of Marcus "Calypso" Sparks, Scorpion and Pheonix would appear in the ring for the final time. At OUW Presents: Malevolence, Calypso and the two brothers would meet in a world's first, a Triple Threat Buried Alive match. The three spilt blood, but thanks to an assist from Rachel Watts, Pheonix found himself unconscious inside the grave, dirt piled on top of him, and hence was buried alive, ending his OUW Career. Finishers *'Rising Driver' (Styles Clash) *'Crashing Burn' (Facecrusher 1/X-factor) OUW Intercontinental Reign (Current) J P